Camp Blackfriars
by nerdybookfanweeb
Summary: Tessa, Clary, and Simon are new to the camp. What will happen when they make friends? Will love blossom for them? What adventures will they go on? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first Fanfic! I really hope you like it! Don't judge too harshly please!**

* * *

Tessa sat on the bus nervously next to her cousin Clary and her friend Simon. They were on their way to Camp Blackfriars, a camp in London for teenagers. All the kids had gone there for years and they were new at the camp. Clary's mother, Jocelyn and Simon's mother, Elaine had decided to send them there.

Tessa lived with Clary. Her parents had died in a car accident when she was only 3. She lived with her Aunt Harriet and her older brother, Nate in New York until Aunt Harriet died of a storke when Tessa was 14. Nate left to go to college and Tessa had been sent to London to live with her cousin Clary Fairchild, her aunt Jocelyn, and Jocelyn's boyfriend Luke Garroway. Simon was the boy who lived next door who just happened to be Clary's best friend. She thought of him like a brother. He was unbearingly over protective of both of them and Tessa loved him for that.

Now they were all 16 and arriving at the camp. The bus made a left turn and a sign that said **CAMP BLACKFRIARS **was in front of them. The bus stopped and all the kids began to stand up. Tessa looked out the window and saw people, most likely counselors, with green t-shirts chatting with the kids who had already arrived. Tessa got off the bus after Clary and Simon. She searched through the pile of bags until she found her blue duffle bag. Then the three went in search of the main office. *** They filed into the office.

A petite brown haired woman sat next to a tall red headed man behind a desk. "Hello, how may we help you?" She asked the three of them. It was Tessa who spoke first.

"Uh, yes. We are the, um, new campers. Theresa Gray, Clarissa Fairchild, and Simon Lewis." When Tessa said that, the woman's face lit up immediately.

"Why yes of course! Welcome to Camp Blackfriars. I am Charlotte Branwell and over here is my husband, Henry Branwell! We run this camp and we are delighted to have you!" She said perkily. "Welcome Theresa, Clarissa and Simon!" She held out her hand to Tessa.

"I prefer to be called Tessa, Mrs. Branwell," said Tessa.

"And I prefer to be called Clary," Clary said.

"Yes, of course. Now ladies let me show you to your cabin. Henry, will you show Simon where his cabin is?" She turned to Simon, "Henry will show you to your cabin." And with that she left, the two girls at her heels. Simon stood there watching them leave until Henry got up and told him to follow him.

* * *

Tessa and Clary stood outside the door of their cabin. They heard commotion coming from the inside. Finally, Clary was brave enough to open the door. They stepped inside and saw clothes strewn everywhere. Suddenly, a girl with jet black and dark blue eyes came up to greet them. "Hi! I'm Cecily Herondale! You two must be Tessa Gray and Clary Fairchild?"

"That would be us," said Clary.

"Okay then! Let me introduce you to everyone! That is Isabelle Lightwood," she pointed to a tall girl with long black hair and dark eyes. She waved at them. "That's Sophie Collins," she pointed to a girl with dark hair and hazel eyes. She had a scar running from her temple all the way through her cheek. "Maia Roberts," she pointed to a girl with medium length brown hair and amber eyes. "And- guys where the hell is Natalia?!" Everyone shrugged. Suddenly a girl came out of a pile of clothes.

"I'm here!" She yelled. She had shoulder length dark blonde hair and cerulean colored eyes. She was pale and thin but very pretty. Her hair was wild and sticking out in all places, presumably from being in a pile of clothes.

"And that's Natalia Montclaire." She finished. She rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath. "Guys this is Clary Fairchild and Tessa Gray! They are in our cabin this year!" Everyone cheered. So guys do want the top or the bottom?" Asked Cecily.

"Top- bottom," they both said it at the same time. Tessa wanted the top and Clary the bottom.

"Okay then! You two get settled! I can't wait till you meet our group at dinner!"

* * *

Simon was inside his cabin watching everything happen. A boy with golden hair and golden eyes was wrestling on the floor with a boy with black hair and blue eyes. A boy with silver hair and silver eyes was trying to break them apart. Two boys with sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes were sitting on a bed together watching the fight with amusement clear on their faces. A boy with black hair and yellow green eyes sat on a top bed throwing glitter everywhere and laughing to himself.

Then the silver boy got the other two boys off each other. When he saw Simon he walked over to him with a kind smile on his face. "Hello there, are you Simon Lewis?" He asked.

"Yup," replied Simon. The silver boy's smile became even wider.

"I'm James Carstairs but everyone calls me Jem. I'm sorry for what you just had to witness. Will and Jace were having a... disagreement. Again."

"I want the top bed this time! He always gets it!" Shouted the blue eyed boy.

"Exactly! I always get it so I think I should be able to get it again!" Shouted the golden boy.

Jem rolled his eyes. "How about the introductions? That is Will Herondale," he jerked his chin towards the blue eyed boy. "That's Jace Herondale. Him and Will are cousins and they never get along," he gestured towards the golden boy. "Gideon and Gabriel Lightwood. They are twins. And Will calls them 'Lightworms'," he pointed to the two boys sitting on the bed. "Up there is Magnus Bane. He loves glitter. He is the... peculiar one of the group," he waved at the boy with glitter. He winked at them. Two boys then came in. "Ah, there they are. That's Jordan Kyle," he pointed to a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes, "And that's Alec Lightwood, Gideon and Gabriel's cousin." He pointed to a boy who was similar to Will, only his eyes a lighter shade of blue. "Now Simon, where do you want to sleep?" Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Um, I think I'll take the top bed," he replied unsure.

"Okay. I'll take the bottom. And there are people we want you to meet at dinner."

* * *

It was dinner time. All the girls were going to the mess hall, Natalia in the front and by far the most enthusiastic. Clary and Tessa were in the back following the others and listening to them talk. Finally they arrived. They were greeted by the scent of food and a whole bunch of people.

"Oh there they are!" Squealed Isabelle. She ran over to a table full of boys, followed by Maia, Sophie, and Natalia. They watched them sit down. Cecily gestured for them to come. Clary followed but Tessa didn't. When Cecily saw this, she went back to where Tessa was standing and attempted to drag her to the table.

"Cecily please! I don't want to go! I don't like people!"

"Oh come on! How can you not like people?! Just come on! See your cousin is already over there!"

"I'm not going. Make me," said Tessa stubbornly.

"Okay then." Cecily then started to drag her to the table. Tessa was struggling trying to get out of the other girl's grip, but it was no use. Cecy was too strong. When they got to the table, everyone was looking at them strangely, for Tessa was still protesting and Cecily was making her sit down. She finally got her to sit down and Cecily sat downnext to her. Everyone was silent and looking at her. Tessa sighed and put her head down on the table. This was going to be a long summer.

* * *

** Hey guys! So how was the first chapter? Did ya like it? Did ya not? I may or may not continue this story. It all depends on your reviews. I hope you guys liked it and thanks for taking the time to read this! R&amp;R! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I saw that I didn't get many reviews. :( That's okay. I didn't give you much to work with. So here's chapter 2! I hope you like it!**

* * *

_Previously__: Tessa_ _sighed and put her head down on the_ _table. This was going to be a long summer..._

* * *

When Tessa finally put her head up, everyone was talking amongst themselves. No one was paying attention to her. She turned her head to find a black haired, blue eyed boy sitting next to her. She studied him intently. He had perfect features, a perfect profile, and one hell of a jawline. He was wearing a tight fitting blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She could see his muscles through the shirt.

At that moment, he turned to her and caught her staring. He gave her a smirk and winked at her.

"Like what you see?" He asked. Tessa felt her face grow hot but was saved from answering the question by Cecily.

"Oh Tessa! You aren't hiding anymore! Good! Because these are the people I want you to meet! We have our own little posse here at camp and we want you, Clary, and your friend with glasses to join! Guys, introduce yourselves!" The boys introduced themselves to Tessa and Clary. The girls introduced themselves to Simon. Then Charlotte and Henry stepped up to the podium in the center of the dining hall.

"Good evening, kids!" Said Henry, "We are very excited for this summer at Camp Blackfriars!"

"Yes we are!" Said Charlotte, "We would like to introduce you to our three brand new campers, Tessa, Clary, and Simon! Stand up you three!" They stood up awkwardly and waved while everyone cheered for them, Natalia being the loudest of course. Tessa noticed that Jem looked at her as she did so, smiling at her. They sat down. When the noise does down, Charlotte continued.

"We are hosting an honorary dinner for them! A buffet for everyone!" Everyone cheered some more. "And since the three newcomers are sitting at one table, their table gets to go first! Now enjoy your meals, kids!" They stepped away from the podium. Their table got up and they all made their way to the buffet. They were silent, for everyone in the mess hall was watching them. When they came back to their table and sat down, the hall erupted with noise. They began their meal and were talking to one another. Then Natalia let out a gasp.

"Cecily, have you told them about the night hike?!" She yelled. "You have to tell them about the night hike!"

"Oh yeah! The night hike..."

* * *

Clary looked at Jace. He was amazing. With his golden hair and golden eyes, he looked like an angel. He was Will and Cecily's cousin, though he didn't look much like them. They were all black and blue and he was gold. Her eyes traveled from his face down to his body. It was amazing. Perfect. Are all Herondales this perfect and good looking? Clary thought. She had noticed Tessa staring at Will a little while ago before the introductions. He had turned to her and winked. Tessa had blushed, like she does with every boy that's not Simon or Luke.

Then, Jace turned and saw her. He gave her a once over look and smiled. Clary's eyes widened and she turned back to her food.

"Oh yeah! The night hike..." Said Cecily.

"What's the night hike?" Asked Simon.

"The night hike is a hike we take every year. We take it the first day we get to camp. And since today os the first day back at camp, we're going on it. Do you guys want to come?"

"Uh, sure. Though where do we hike?" Said Tessa.

"Well first we canoe across the lake. Then, you see that huge forest? We go on the hike there." Said Natalia.

"Usually we leave at lights out which is, what te is lights out again?" Asked Jem

"9 o'clock," said Sophie and Maia at the same time.

"Yes 9 o'clock. We come back at around 2 o'clock. We would stay longer but if the counselers found out, we would be sent home." Finished Jem.

"I don't want to go home! Here I can show my true colors and nobody judges me!" Shouted Magnus, glitter flying everywhere around him. "And Tessa and Clary, I can bedazzle your camp shirts if you want. I did Sophie, Cecily, Natalia, Isabelle and Maia's and they look perfect fabu!" Tessa and Clary looked at their shirts. They did look pretty good.

"Okay!" They both shouted at the same time.

"So are you guys in for the night hike?" Asked Isabelle.

"Yeah," said Simon.

"Then its settled! We're going on the night hike!" Shouted Alec.

The lights at the camp went out. Tessa and Clary followed the other five girls out of the cabin. They walked to the lake to find the boys already waiting for them.

"Ok, four people per canoe," said Cecily. "Jem, Natalia, Will and Tessa in Canoe A. Jace, Clary, Alec and Magnus in Canoe B. Jordan, Maia, Gideon and Sophie in Canoe C. Izzy, Simon, Gabriel and me in Canoe D."

Everyone piled into their assigned canoe. Tessa sat next to Natalia in the back and Will and Jem sat in the front, rowing the canoe. The whole time Natalia talked and asked her questions. She was very talkative.

Clary sat next to Magnus. He was asking her what color sparkles she wanted on her clothes. He also asked her what she would like in clothes. She said maybe a dress. Magnus said he would design one and make it for her by the end of camp. He also asked that of Tessa and promised that her dress would be made by then end of camp.

Simon sat next to Gabriel. They did talk. They just rowed in silence as Cecily and Izzy talked about shoes and shopping when camp was over.

They made it across the lake and they tied their canoes to the dock so they wouldn't float away.

"Okay guys so we hike through this forest. Does everybody have their backpack with them?" Asked Maia. Everybody nodded.

"Okay so off we go into the forest!" Shouted Jace. They began walking and the only sounds were those of everybody's shoes and plants scratching against everybody's bare legs.

* * *

**So. How was that chapter? Did ya like it? Did ya not? Tell me in the reviews. And also be sure to read BooksAreLife12345 new story Where Are the Colours?! And read her other story A Model in London! They are absolutely phenomenal! She helped me come up with this story, so if you liked it be sure to thank her for this! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I saw all the reviews and they're awesome! Since you guys love my story I love you! Yay we all love each other! But be sure to thank BooksAreLife12345 for helping me with this story! And be sure to read her stories A Model in London and Where Are the Colours?! Now on to the story!**

* * *

_Previously: "Okay so off we go into the forest!" Shouted Jace. They began walking and the only sounds were those of everybody's shoes and plants scratching against everybody's bare legs..._

* * *

They walked in silence for a while. The trees kept on scratching Simon's legs. When tried to dodge the branches, he would end up pushing Isabelle. Isabelle, being Isabelle, would push him back but harder. He kept apologizing silently but she would just ignore him. She was very pretty, Simon noticed. Her dark hair flowing down her back, her dark eyes-

His thoughts were cut off by a screaming Will. When he looked over, Will was on the floor. He had tripped over a branch and everyone was laughing.

"Aww Will have you fallen and can't get up?" (**Anybody get that? Has anybody seen that commercial?)** Asked Cecily through her laughter. Jace was laughing so hard there were tears coming out of his eyes. Will glared at everyone.

"I have fallen but I can get up," he said, standing up but still glaring. Everyone watched him as he brushed dirt and plants off his legs. They all had to stop themselves from laughing. Tessa couldn't hold it any longer and she burst out laughing. Everyone laughed along with her. When they all recovered they began walking again. Will came up to Tessa and walked next to her.

"I think your laugh is cute, Tess," he said before dropping a wink. Tessa blushed and was grateful for the fact that it was dark out and the only illumination was the moon and Jace, Alec, and Jem's flashlights. But the fact that he had called her Tess made her heart stop. Nobody had ever called her that. Tess. She liked it. It was like Will's nickname for her.

* * *

They walked a little while longer. Clary was walking next to Natalia who was basically drooling over Jem. They were in the back and she was talking about how she had liked him ever since she had met him and how he would never like her. _Yeah_, thought Clary, _tell that to the staring_ _Jem in the dining hall a few_ _hours ago._ Then, Jace bumped Clary.

"Hey," he said, smiling. Natalia giggled next to Clary. Clary turned to look at her. The other girl grinned up at her and walked off, leaving Clary and Jace alone in the very back corner of the group. Clary silently hoped that Natalia would trip and fall in a hole.

"So, I saw you looking at me in the dining hall. And I saw your cousin looking at Will. Does our immense sexiness take your breath away?" He asked while nudging her with his elbow.

Clary flushed. She looked up at Jace and thought of something to say. "Actually, Jace, I was looking at you because I tend to try and read people when I first meet them. And I saw that both you and your cousins are nothing but conceited jerks!" Jace looked taken aback.

"And what about your cousin?" He asked. Clary thought about that for a little.

"I really don't know. Tessa is a strange child. She really hasn't been the same since her parents-"

"Since her parents what?" Clary was cut off by Will. She turned to him.

"Since her parents died," she whispered silently. Will sucked in a breath sharply.

"Oh," was all he said before Jem called them.

* * *

"Guys we have reached our destination!" He yelled. Everyone started walking up. They found themselves in a clearing. Everyone started taking out things from their backpacks and Clary, Tessa and Simon just stood there. Soon, there was blankets on the floor. There was snacks that Maia had brought with her and lanterns around their little blanket island.

They all sat down.

"So, who wants to play truth or dare?" Asked Isabelle, her mouth full of chips. Everyone raised their hands. She squealed through her full mouth and then swallowed. "Okay so who wants to go first?" She asked.

"I'll go," said Cecily. "Okay, hmm, Jem! Truth or dare!"

"Truth," he said.

"Okay, have you ever had a crush on someone at camp?"

Jem blushed. "Yes," he answered.

"Oh my gosh, who?!" Screamed Cecily.

Jem blushed even darker. "I don't want to say."

"James Carstairs! Tell us this instant!" Cecily yelled.

"Okay. Okay. Natalia Montclaire." He said. Natalia basically screamed with joy. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. He accepted the embrace and kissed her on the hugged and kissed through the chorus of "awws" and broke apart to the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Okay this is touching and all but can we get on with the game?" Asked a suddenly grouchy Will. Natalia and Jem nodded and Natalia ended up staying in Jem's lap.

"Okay, um, Magnus truth or dare?" Asked Natalia.

"Dare me, little girl," said Magnus.

"I dare you to pick up a bug and eat it!" Yelled Natalia.

"A little protein never killed anyone," He mumbled. He got up and went in search of a bug. When he got back, he had a cricket in his hand. He dropped it into his mouth and chewed. He swallowed it and everyone looked at him in disgust.

"What? I wasn't going to pass up a dare!" He said. He sat down. "Okay, Will truth or dare?"

"Dare," answered Will.

"I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Tessa."

Tessa's eyes widened. Will turned to Magnus and asked, "Where exactly would we do that?"

"In the forest, close enough so that we can hear you if you get bitten by a snake or something." Will then nodded and stood up. He went over to Tessa and held out his hand. Tessa stares at it. Will made an exasperated noise and took her hand. He dragged her into the forest while everyone laughed at the noises of protest she was making.

* * *

**So how was that chapter? Did ya like it? Did ya not? I know that story didn't advance much but it's an update. And remember: THANK** **BOOKSARELIFE12345 FOR THIS AND READ HER STORIES! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated! My life is just a huge crazy mess! But anyways, I'm here now! So I had a request to make the chapters longer. I will try to fulfill that wish! But now on to the story!**

* * *

_Previously: He went over to Tessa and held out his hand. Tessa stared at it. Will made an exasperated noise and took her hand. He dragged her into the forest while everyone laughed at the noises_ _of protest she was making._

* * *

Will and Tessa walked in the forest. He was holding her wrist so hard she was worried there would be bruises the next day.

"Ow Will you're hurting me!" Yelled Tessa. Will seemed to react to this. He immediately let go of her wrist and turned towards her. He took her small wrist into his hand and examined it.

"I'm so sorry Tess, I didn't mean to," he said. Tessa looked up into his eyes. They were wide and deep blue.

"It's okay, Will," she responded. She looked around awkwardly at their surroundings. Trees, bushes, and more trees. "So..." She said.

"So..." He said. He had let go of her wrist and was looking at their surroundings as well. Tessa opened her mouth to say something but she didn't get the chance to. Will's lips slanted across hers and they were kissing. Tessa instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back but then she pulled back.

"Will what are you doing?" Tessa managed to ask.

"Fulfilling my dare," he said before putting his lips back onto hers.

* * *

It had been three minutes. Everyone was just eating and drinking Coke. Natalia and Jem were snuggling. Jem then leaned into her and said something in her ear. Natalia started giggling and then she pulled Jem in for a kiss. They started kissing.

"You guys are gross! Get a room!" Yelled Jordan. Everyone started laughing and Natalia slightly flushed while Jem chuckled.

"How 'bout we play a game?" Asked Izzy.

"And what game is that?" Asked Sophie.

"'How Long Does It Take You To Drink A Bottle Of Soda?'!"

"Dude, no. That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Said Gideon.

"And it's also a really long name. Like seriously! Why so long?! It annoys me!" Complained Gabriel. Isabelle glared at the twins.

"Fine what do you suggest we do while Will and Tessa make out in the forest? You know of it goes far enough they could end up-" Isabelle was cut off.

"Shut up!" Yelled Simon. "If that boy does anything to my best friend/sister I swear I will rip his organs out right then and there!"

"Geez, so graphic." Mumbled Alec. "You got two more minutes guys!" He yelled into the forest. Then there was awkward silence.

* * *

Will had Tessa pinned underneath him. They were still kissing though now Will's shirt was off and Tessa's was about to be as well. They didn't even hear the gang coming to look for them until there was a loud squeal that broke them apart.

Clary had her hand over her mouth and her eyes were as wide as could be. Everyone was looking at them in shock. Simon looked like he was about to explode. Will immediately got off Tessa and helped her up. He put his shirt on and then they both looked at their group of friends.

"What the hell did I just see?!" Asked Simon. "Can either of you answer that question?" Tessa and Will looked at the floor and had their hands behind their backs like five year olds getting in trouble by an adult.

"Cuz you know, it kinda looked you were mauling the poor girl, Will," said Jordan.

"We all know she liked my act of mauling her," Will turned to Tessa. Her face was a bright red from embarrassment.

"Know what? Tessa I'll deal with you later! Right now I have to kill this boy!" Simon lunged at Will but before he could reach him, he was being restrained by Gideon.

"Calm yourself, feisty pants," said Sophie. Simon just sighed and shrugged Gideon off, but not before giving Will a dirty look.

"I've got my eyes on you, Herondale," he said.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Will said with as much sarcasm as he could manage. "That kiss meant absolutely _nothing_ to me. It was just a stupid dare," he said.

"Your _face_ is a stupid dare!" Said Cecily. There was a chorus of "oooo"s.

"Well then that means your face is a stupid dare as well, little sister, considering we're _twins_." There was a louder chorus of "oooo"s.

"Hey, you're only older by five minutes! I'm not that little!" Yelled Cecily.

"I don't care," said Will.

"Will you two quit fighting? It's getting annoying. Both your faces are stupid dares, you guys look exactly the same! Now let's go back," said Izzy. They both gave her a glare. And then they walked off back to their little camp.

* * *

When they were back, they had begun to play truth or dare again. Jace had to climb a tree, Clary had to answer an embarrassing question, Simon had to act out a scene from _Romeo and Juliet_ with Isabelle, with the help of both Tessa and, surprisingly, Will, and many more things.

"Hey what time is it guys?" Asked Maia. Gabriel looked at his watch.

"By the Angel! We have to go! Like NOW!" He yelled. He jumped to his feet.

"Why what's wrong?" Asked Sophie.

"It's half past three! It's takes us like 45 minutes to walk through the forest and 20 to go across the lake and back to camp! We have to go!" With that, everyone started to get the snacks and blankets and shoved them into the backpacks everyone carried. They started running through the forest and only a couple times did Will fall. Everyone laughed and ran. They got to the canoes in half an hour and everyone piled into their canoes, assigned by Cecily some hours ago.

The people in the front paddled as fast as they could but ended up getting tired fast. They floated in the water for about 5 minutes and they began again, paddling as fast as they could. They got to the camp and tied their canoes to the dock.

"We made it," said Gabriel, breathlessly. They all nodded in agreement.

"That was... Quite an experience," said Simon.

"Yeah I've never been on something so... Adventurous," said Tessa.

"Ditto," said Clary.

"Trust me, neither have we," the others said in unison. They all looked at each other strangely.

"That was freaking scary!" Yelled Cecily. The others nodded in agreement, obviously still weirded out by what had just happened.

"Okay well I think it's time for us to get some rest. We only get like 3 hours of sleep. Remember we have to get up at 7 AM!" Shouted Jace. They all said their good nights to each other and they went off in their separate ways, girls going one way, boys going the other.

* * *

They were awaken by the lights being turned on.

"Come on girls! Time to get up!" Shouted a perky counselor named Courtney. Her light brown hair was pulled back from her face and in a high ponytail. Her stormy gray blue eyes were bright.

"Ugh!" Yelled Natalia, her voice muffled from her face being in her pillow. They all got up and Courtney left the cabin. They all got dressed into shorts and a t-shirt. They walked out of the cabin and to the dining hall in a groggy mess. The boys were already there when they entered the hall.

"And I thought we looked like shit," whispered Cecily. The boys looked terrible. Their hair was tousled and tangled, their clothes looked like they were thrown on haphazardly, and half their bodies were lying on the table, arms sprawled out across it. They all appeared to be falling asleep. The only person who actually looked alive was Magnus.

"Good morning, ladies," he said politely when the girls came and sat down. They all said 'good morning' without much effort.

"Guys wake up we're here," said Sophie. They all stirred and got up. That is, all except Will.

"Will wake up," said Cecily, trying to rouse her brother. Jace shoved him. He only stirred and slapped at Jace.

"Don't you dare hit me, Herondale," Jace said.

"Aren't you a Herondale too?" Asked Clary.

"Yeah but... You know what no need to explain it okay?" He responded. "Will get up."

"I got this," said Cecily. "WILL GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP OR I'LL TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THE DUCKS!" Will's head immediately shot up.

"You wouldn't." He said

"Oh but I would." Said Cecily. They looked into each other's eyes. "One day, our family went to the park," she said.

"Don't you dare!" He yelled.

"We were approached by a family of ducks and our parents gave us bread to feed it to them,"

"Cecily!"

"When Will gave a duck some of the bread, the duck took the bread and lunged at him. It attacked and the whole time he was screaming like a little girl yelling, 'MOMMY, DADDY HELP ME!' He's been more afraid of ducks ever since," Cecily finished, trying to hold in her laughter. Everyone started laughing.

"And how old were you when this happened?" Asked Maia.

"It was this year," he said, glaring at her. "But I knew they were evil little creatures since before that incident! Remember James?! Those blood-thirsty little beasts. Never trust a duck."

"Yes I remember perfectly, William. But really a poultry pie?" said Jem.

"And they ate it too! I'm telling you they're blood thirsty!"

"I'm starving, can we go get some food and drop the fact the Heronwhale here is afraid of ducks?" Asked Gabriel.

"Shut it, _Lightworm_, and the name's Heron_dale_ not Heron_whale_," said Will. And then they all got up to get their breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, they had to go to their activities or "lessons" as they were called at Camp Blackfriars. They all had the same lessons together and their first one was swimming, kayaking, and canoeing in the lake. They went to change into their bathing suits and decided to meet by the lake after they were done.

The girls went and changed and walked to the lake. They found Jace and Will talking to a boy of about 14, maybe 15, years old. Cecily, Clary, and Tessa went to Jace and Will and the others went in search of their missing friends.

As they approach the boys, they saw that Will and Jace were shoving the guy in the direction of a girl about his age with brown hair and blonde streaks and huge brown eyes. The stranger boy's eyes were trained to the floor and he was shaking his head, playing with something in his hands.

"Hey guys," said Jace. He watched as Will took the boy by the shoulders and shook him, whispering something to him.

"Hey whose that?" Asked Cecily.

"That's Jayden. He came and asked us if we would give him some advice on how to ask out a girl and now he doesn't want to do it!" Said Jace. At that moment, Will and the boy, Jayden, walked over to them.

"He's ready," said Will. He looked over at the three girls. "Oh hi there. Guys this is Jayden, Jayden this is Tessa, Clary, and my sister, Cecily." He said. Jayden looked at them with his hazel eyes and smiled. He waved at them and then ran a hand through his golden brown hair. It curled slightly where it reached the back of his neck.

"I'm gonna go. Wish me luck!" Said Jayden.

"You'll do great! I believe in you!" Yelled Cecily.

"Thanks!" Yelled Jayden. Then he ran off in the direction of the girl. He said something and the girl's friends began squealing and jumping. The girl smiled at Jayden and nodded her head vigorously. He then pulled her into a hug.

"We did good cousin," said Will. Will and Jace fist bumped each other. Then the girls arrived with the rest of the boys trailing behind them. It was time to start their lesson.

"Today we will start with swimming." Said the counselor. "I already have a list of people and their assigned partners." He started to read off the names on the list.

* * *

**So how that chapter? Did you like it? Did you not? Was it long enough? I really hope it up to your guys' standards. Make sure to tell me in the reviews, 'Kay? Now make sure to read Booksarelife12345's stories A Model In London and Where Are The Colours?! I don't know when I'll update but when I do, there will be more exciting stuff coming up! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So thanks to all you guys who have been reading this! I really appreciate you guys sticking with my ****crappy story! Now on to the crappy story**!

* * *

Disclaimer: I haven't done this! Neither TID or TMI belong to me. Only the plot belongs to me. Some of the extras are based on real people.

* * *

_Previously: "Today we will start with swimming," said the counselor. "I already have a list of people and their assigned partners." He started to read off the names on the list._

* * *

The counselor had read the names off. Damn, I'm screwed, thought Simon. He was paired him up with Isabelle. Of all people in the class, ISABELLE! She walked over to him.

"Alright, nerd," she said. "Let's do this thing." She then took his wrist and led him over to the edge of the lake. One person had to swim out and the other had to sit and watch just to make sure that the person swimming didn't drown or anything. "I'll swim out first and you stay and watch, 'kay?" she said. Simon simply nodded and didn't say a word. Isabelle jumped into the lake with everyone else. Simon saw that Tessa had been paired with Will, Clary with Jace, Jem with Natalia, Maia with Jordan, Cecily with Gabriel, Sophie with Gideon, and, since the boys outnumbered the girls, Magnus and Alec had been put together. She waded over to Tessa, Clary, Maia, Natalia, Sophie, and Cecily. All the girls had gone in first. The began to swim out. Izzy then dove into the water. Everyone kept swimming. Maybe she's just swimming under water, thought Simon. But there was one problem. She wasn't coming out of the water. He felt someone walk up to him. It was Jordan.

"Hey Simon, where's Isabelle?" he asked. Simon looked to the lake. She still hadn't come up. He started panicking. "Dude you have to go in there for her." And with that Simon jumped into the water and started swimming towards the spot where he had last seen Izzy. When he got there he put his head under water. It was murky and he couldn't see much but it was clear enough to where he could see something.

There was Izzy, her black hair floating around her head and her eyes shut. He swam deeper until he reached her and hauled her up. He made his way to the surface and swam to the shore. Everyone was out of the water and was waiting on the shore. Simon put Isabelle on the sand and from there the instructor took over. They all watched intently as the instructor performed CPR on Isabelle. Then her eyes flew open and she started coughing up water. Everyone sighed in relief as she pushed herself up on her elbows and coughed up more water.

"Back up guys give her some space," said the instructor. It was the end of the lesson by the time she had finished coughing. Alec then went up to Simon with an angry look in his face.

"What happened?" He asked. Simon looked at him with a clueless expression on his face. Alec rolled his eyes. "Why weren't you looking after my sister? You were her partner weren't you? What kind of person doesn't notice that their partner doesn't come up?"

"Alec don't pester Simon! He was the one who saved me," said Isabelle. Alec glared at his sister and made the I've-got-my-eyes-on-you sign and walked away. "Thank you so much Simon. Don't listen to my brothers okay? He's just kinda... Protective."

"Yeah I can tell. But don't worry I'm like that with Tessa and Clary too. And you're welcome." And with that Isabelle pulled him into a hug. There was a chorus of 'awws' and when they broke away, there was the gang along with 14 year old Jayden and his girlfriend with smirks on their faces.

"Come on guys!" Yelled Izzy. "It was just a hug. And you two, what are you doing here? Aren't you guys like what 12?" She said to Jayden and his girlfriend.

"Excuse me ma'am we are 14!" The girl said. Gabriel mumbled 'damn sassy' under his breath. The girl whirled on Gabriel. He just put his hands up and backed away.

"Yeah she's sassy, just the way I like 'em," said Will, dropping a wink to the younger girl.

"Okay! How 'bout you DON'T hit on her?" Said Jayden.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, _little boy_?" Asked Will. They looked into each other's eyes, having a silent communication with their eyes that only they understood.

"Will, leave the children alone," said Sophie. The boys kept looking at each other. "Jem help me out here will ya?" Asked Sophie. Jem walked over to Will and took him by the shoulders.

"Leave them alone, okay? Poor guy FINALLY got a chance, let him make the most of it while it lasts. If it lasts that is," said Jem. Jayden looked offended. His hazel eyes had narrowed and his hands were holding the girl to his bare chest. "I mean no offense or anything, Jay," Jem added quickly.

"None taken I guess," said the other boy. "And we aren't 12 we're 14," he added, turning to Isabelle.

"Oh, whatever same difference," said Isabelle. "So are you two gonna hang out with us from now on?" She asked. "What do you guys think?" The gang all nodded and murmured their approval.

"Yeah I guess. You guys are cool. So what do ya say?" Asked Jace. The younger kids both nodded, yes. "Okay then it's settled," said Jace.

They had gone to all their lessons except one. The last one they had was art. They had been to an etiquette lesson, a ballroom dancing lesson, a baseball lesson even, which Jayden just happens to be a pro at, and more. But the first two struck Tessa, Clary and Simon as odd.

"Our camp is required to give these lessons," Maia had said when they'd asked her. "Our camp is etiquette based. A supervisor comes by every now and then to see how we're doing with that. Just to see if Charlotte and Henry should keep the camp. There has been a lot of debate on whether they should keep it over the last couple years. They think that they're too young to be running the camp... And especially Charlotte. They don't think that a woman should be running the camp. Which is pretty freaking sexist."

The three teenagers had just stood there and stared. Maia had just nodded her head and continued. "The ballroom dancing is because we have a well ballroom dance at the end of the summer. Weird yeah I know but then again our camp is etiquette based. The supervisors are there yet again. You are assigned a partner and you have to dance with them."

"Oh geezus even more people," Tessa had said. Maia had smiled and walked off.

Now here they were walking to their next lesson of the day with the gang." So you guys ready for art class?" Asked Gideon.

"YES!" Shouted Clary. She was a good artist so of course she would be excited.

"Are you a good artist?"

"The best there is," Clary sang.

"Oh come on stop rubbing it everyone's faces, Clare-Bear," said Tessa, smirking at the name she'd just called her cousin.

"It's not my fault you can't draw! You're stick figures aren't even straight! And I told you already: DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Shouted Clary. Tessa just laughed in response. "So is anybody else into art?"

"NOPE!" Shouted Jayden's girlfriend, Melissa. Everyone just laughed. "My stick figures aren't straight either Tessa don't feel bad," she said. Tessa smiled and gave her a high five. And with that they walked into art.

* * *

**So how was that chapter? Did ya like it? Did ya not? Tell me in the reviews! And make sure to read BooksAreLife12345 story Fight My Demons Away! And also should I keep those extra characters in the story or take them out? Tell** **me that in the reviews as well!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So how are ya'll liking the story? Is it good? If you like it good if not well good for you. Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and extra characters. I'm not brilliant enough to own TMI or TID which belong to Cassie Clare!**

* * *

_Previously: "NOPE!" Shouted Jayden's girlfriend, Melissa. Everyone just laughed. "My stick figures aren't straight either Tessa don't feel bad," she said. Tessa smiled and gave her a high five. And with that they walked into art._

* * *

When they walked in, it was a complete disaster. There was stuff everywhere.

"I knew we were getting a new art instructor I just didn't know he/she would be so messy," whispered Natalia as they stood on the doorway.

_This mess looks... Familiar..._ Thought Clary. Then the red headed instructor came up to them.

"MOM?" Yelled Clary. She stood there in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Well Clary they offered me a job last minute so I took it," said Jocelyn. "And I see you three have made friends already! Hello, I'm Jocelyn-"

She was cut off by "MOM" "AUNT JOCELYN" and "MS. FAIRCHILD."

"What kids I'm just introducing myself to your friends!"

"Yeah how about you don't," said Clary.

"No, I very much wanna meet your mother, Clary," said Jace. "Hi I'm Jace Herondale pleasure to meet you Ms. Fairchild," he said, sticking out his hand for Jocelyn to shake.

She shook his hand. "Oh please call me Jocelyn, Mr. Herondale." She smiled at him. The rest of the group then introduced themselves. Then other kids started piling into the room.

Suddenly, a blonde haired girl comes up to the table they were sitting at. She sits down on the table in front of Will.

Will groans. "What the fuck do you want, Jessamine?" He asks, with an annoyed expression on his face.

Jessamine giggles. "I was wondering-"

"No," said Will, before she could even finish.

She giggles again. "You didn't let me finish, Will," she says, batting her annoyingly long fake eyelashes.

"I don't care what you have to say Jessamine. I already know that it'll be something stupid like that we should hook up again. We both know that ain't happening," he answered.

"But we both know that you liked it. And I did as well," she said, her eyes trailing down his body towards his... Lower parts.

"Yeah I didn't enjoy it," said Will.

"Mhm sure," she said.

"He ain't interested honey now go away. Bye!" Said Cecily, clearly annoyed by the scenario. Jessamine pouted, huffed and stomped away.

"God, you guys have no idea how much that girl annoys me!" Yelled Sophie. "Just so full of herself. And, ew, Will, you hooked up with her?"

Will nodded. "And I'm thoroughly ashamed and disgusted with myself though my beauty makes up for it," he said.

"And you said Jessamine was full of herself, Sophie," said Maia. Sophie just shrugged.

"Will's different. He's my friend not some doll faced slut that's hooked up with almost every guy she's crossed paths with." Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So today, we will be just practicing," said Jocelyn. "So all of you take a piece of paper and a pencil and begin. I'm starting you guys out easy." And with that the talking started and everyone starting trying to draw.

"How you doing there, Tess?" Asked Will."Well, what does it look like? Does it look like I'm doing good? Huh? Well no it doesn't!" Said Tessa with obvious frustration in her voice.

Will's eyes widened and he just put up his hands. "Sorry I was just asking, geez. I ask a question and I get yelled at. Pssh," he mumbled.

"Oh get a grip, Herondale," said Gabriel.

"Shut your face, Lightworm," responded Will.

"Goddamn, both of you just shut up!" Yelled an annoyed Gideon.

"OMIGERD, CLARY!" Yelled Natalia. She was looking over Clary's shoulder as the redhead drew. "That's me!" She yelled. Clary put the finishing touches on her drawing and turned it so everyone at the table could see it. It was, in fact, a perfect drawing of the Natalia Montclaire.

"Here you go, Natalia," said Clary, with a smile on her face as she gave the other girl the drawing.

"OMG, thanks Clary! You're the best! I just have one concern," said Natalia.

"And what would that be?"

"You made me look pretty in this picture."

"Oh my god Natalia you are pretty!" Yelled Maia.

"No I'm not," she said.

"Whatchu talkin' 'bout, Willis? You are so pretty! And you have a boyfriend and no one else does!" Yelled Melissa.

"What am I to you?!" Asked Jayden. Melissa's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah you're my boyfriend huh Jayden? Sorry, I'm not used to the idea yet. Hehe..."

"Yeah you're much better if you were with someone else," said Will.

"WILLIAM OWEN HERONDALE! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TODAY! STOP DISCOURAGING THE POOR BOY! The Ducks will come for you..." Yelled Cecily. She had whispered the last part.

"Damn I know you're mad but you don't have to take it to such an extreme level, Cecy," said Will.

* * *

They walked out of art.

"Hey Isabelle can I talk to you? Alone?" Asked Simon.

"Um yeah I guess," said Isabelle. And with that, Simon pulled Isabelle away and left the group staring after them.

"Hey who's Willis?" Asked Jordan, after a little while.

"BRUH."

* * *

After Simon and Isabelle's little chat, only Simon had come back from where they had disappeared to. And he was limping.

"Simon what happened why are you limping?" Asked Tessa. It was obvious that she was worried.

"Oh um I asked Isabelle a question and she kinda kicked me and ran away," was his response.

Alec immediately went into protective brother mode. "Well where the fuck did she run off to?"

"I don't know I was too busy trying to get over the pain," said Simon.

"Time for a search?" Asked Jem.

"Time for a search." Was everybody's respond. And off they went in search of the youngest Lightwood.

* * *

It was almost time for dinner and they still hadn't found Isabelle.

"ISABELLE! ISABELLE COME ON WHERE ARE YOU?!" Shouted Alec. He was on the verge of tears for not being able to find his sister.

Then there was a rustling on the bushes.

"ITS THE DUCKS! JAMES HOLD ME!" Screamed Will as he jumped onto Jem's arms.

"HOLY SHIT WILL DO SOMETHING THEY'RE COMING!" Screamed Jace, jumping into Alec's arms.

Everyone turned to Cecily.

"It's a guy Herondale thing." Was all she said.

"It's not a duck, its me you fucktards!" Yelled a familiar voice from the shrubs. And out stepped Isabelle with leaves in her hair.

"ISABELLE! You look terrible," said Magnus.

"Thanks Magnus cuz that's really what I need to hear right now," she replied. But she did look bad. There were tear stains on her cheeks, her black hair was disheveled, and her clothes were dirty. When she saw Simon, she burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, Simon," Was what she said as she sunk to the floor. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**So how was that? Did ya like it? Did ya not? I hope you did. And please read BooksAreLife12345's story Fight My Demons Away. Now sayonara and arigatou for reading!**


	7. Author's Note

Hey so obviously this is not a chapter. But I just wanted to say that I'm gonna take a break from this story. Honestly this is not going the way I planned. I thought it was gonna be better. I feel like such a bad writer I mean I've written stories that are much better and in my opinion this one sucks. I'm sorry for those of you who actually like it and I love you for that but I'm gonna take a break and see if I can somehow make it better. And to make this situation even worse I have extreme writers block for this story. I just feel like I'm not doing a very good job either way so sorry. I'm just gonna take a break from this story. I might make a new one though until I can figure out how to make all this better. Well that's it from your author-chan! Love you guys all!


	8. Note

I'm rewriting this story :) it'll be up soon


End file.
